Nicki Minaj
|Origin = Queens, New York, New York City, U.S. |Genres = Hip hop, R&B, Pop |Occupation(s) = Rapper, Singer, Songwriter |Years Active = 2004 – present |Labels = Young Money Enterainment, Cash Money Records, Universal Republic Records |Associated Acts = *Chris Brown *David Guetta *Lil Wayne *Drake *Meek Mill |Website = mypinkfriday.com}} Profile= Onika Tanya Maraj (born December 8, 1982), known as Nicki Minaj, is a Trinidadian-born American rapper, singer, songwriter, television personality and actress. She was born in Saint James, Trinidad and Tobago. When she was five years old, she moved to the New York City borough of Queens. She has a vast Discography that includes her three mixtapes released from 2007 to 2009, her debut studio album Pink Friday released in 2010, her sophomore studio album titled Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded released in 2012, followed by the reissue of the former called Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up released the same year, and her upcoming third studio album, The Pinkprint, set to be released in 2014. She also has collaboration albums with her labelmates from Young Money Entertainment and Cash Money Records: We Are Young Money (2009), Rich Gang (2013), and Young Money: Rise of an Empire (2014). She is also noted for her numerous featured songs, most notably "My Chick Bad]]," "Bottoms Up," "Make Me Proud," "Dance (A$$) (Remix)," "Turn Me On," "Girl On Fire (Inferno Version)," and "Beauty and a Beat." Minaj also spawned her own successful singles including "Your Love," "Right Thru Me," "Moment 4 Life," "Super Bass," "Did It on 'em "Fly," "Starships," "Beez in the Trap,"Pound the Alarm," and "High School". Discrography= Early life Onika Tanya Maraj was born December 8, 1982 in Saint James, a suburb of Trinidad and Tobago's capital city Port of Spain. to parents Carol Maraj and Robert Maraj, an accounting clerk/gospel signer and an employee at American Express, respectively. Her parents are of mixed Indian and Afro-Trinidadian ancestry and she lived in Saint James with her grandmother. The Marajs have four children: Jelani Maraj, Onika, Micaih Maraj, and the much younger Ming. Her mother would occasionally visit, and one day, when Minaj was five, her mother picked her up to move to the Queens borough of New York City. According to Minaj, her father drank heavily, took drugs, and once tried to kill her mother by setting the house on fire. Minaj attended Elizabeth Blackwell Middle School 210, where she played the clarinet. She then graduated from LaGuardia High School, which specializes in music and the visual and performing arts. Minaj participated in the drama program and initially planned to sing at LaGuardia, but lost her voice on the day of the audition. Minaj had a passion to become an actress, but failed at attempts to pursue her career due to the lack of roles she received, and agents. In 2001, she was cast in the off-Broadway play, "In Case You Forget". After her acting career failed to take off, Minaj worked at Red Lobster in the Bronx at the age of 19 as a waitress and purchased her first vehicle, a BMW. Minaj was fired from Red Lobster because of her discourteousness to customers. She stated she had been fired from "at least fifteen jobs" for similar antics. Other jobs Minaj held were administrative assistant, customer service, an office manager position at an unknown business located on Wall Street. Beef with Jones Lil' Kim is very well known for her rivalry with Nicki Minaj, despite the fact that Minaj once considered her an inspiration. This is because Minaj has many songs that are about Lil' Kim. The more notable songs are "Roman's Revenge," "Tragedy," "Y.U. Mad," "Stupid Hoe" and "I Am Your Leader." Kim made a mixtape dedicated to Minaj called Black Friday, released on February 14, 2011. The mixtape also contains the track "Grindin’ Makin’ Money", a collaboration which features rapper Birdman and Nicki Minaj, which Kim claims ignited the feud between her and Minaj,Rap-Up.com || Tracklisting: Lil’ Kim – ‘Black Friday’ as well as another diss song towards Minaj titled "Pissin' On'em".Rap-Up.com || New Music: Lil’ Kim – ‘Pissin’ on ‘Em’ According to Kim, the mixtape sold 113,000 copies in just 28 hours.Rap-Up.com || Lil’ Kim Claims Sales Record for Mixtape, Nicki Minaj Responds History During a concert on the night of June 3, 2010, Lil' Kim and Ray-J made coarse remarks about Minaj, claiming the young MC bit her style. Minaj herself admits to being influenced by Kim, but does not consider herself to be stealing her style. During one of Minaj's concerts, Drake came on stage to respond to Lil' Kim's comments about Minaj. Minaj herself has not fired back at Lil' Kim. Lil' Kim and Baltimore MC Keys (who has been attacking Minaj, to which Minaj will not respond directly) have collaborated on stage to further diss Minaj. As months go by, Nicki Minaj then made "Roman's Revenge" to subliminally diss Lil' Kim. Nicki raps: "Nicki she just mad 'cause she took the spot, word that bitch mad 'cause I took the spot? Well bitch if you ain't shittin' it get off the pot, got some niggas out in Brooklyn that'll off your top!" There were several speculations that Nicki dissed Lil' Kim. Many interviews later, Nicki then addressed the situation between the two MC's on Hot 97. Lil' Kim had enough and then made Black Friday. Rapping: "'Aight you Lil' Kim clone clown all this buffoonery, the shit stops now!" In a span of a year or so, Nicki subliminally kept dissing Lil' Kim in songs she starred in such as; "Till the World Ends (The Femme Fatale Remix)" "Dance (A$$) (Remix)" "Y.U. Mad."'' Nicki rapped in "Y.U. Mad" "''Yeah we shine gold cluster, as for your career? Dead: Ghostbusters!" Lil' Kim responded with "Warning (Remix)"'' rapping "''This bitch still thrown shots?..." "This Lil' Kim clone, oooh I can't do it, seen this bitch on the awards, ooooh she look stupid!" Lil' Kim also has an EP named I Am Not the One, which is aimed towards the MC. In late 2011, Nicki Minaj announced a new album named Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded. Nicki released two songs named "Roman in Moscow" and "Stupid Hoe" in which Nicki raps a subliminal diss to Lil' Kim. "Stupid Hoe" seemed like a song that takes more direct shots toward the MC. Nicki raps in "Stupid Hoe" "I get it cracking like a bad back, bitch talking she the queen when she looking like a lab rat." She also raps "Ayo Baby Bop, fuck you and your EP!" Nicki is regarding the EP I Am Not the One that Lil' Kim released on iTunes. Lil' Kim later said that she is not a stupid hoe and that Nicki is the stupid hoe for insulting her in the song.Lil' Kim: Nicki Minaj Is The Stupid Hoe!!! | PerezHilton.com The beef apparently settled down but on May 28, 2013, after Minaj paid homage to Kim and other female rappers, Kim retweeted some of her fans tweets which said that Minaj was too late and that she is using Kim again for publicity. In Lil' Kim's song "Looks Like Money", she disses Cash Money, the label Minaj is currently signed to, in the verse "Cash Money, that was so last year", to which Minaj or any other Cash Money artist has yet to respond. Kim also released songs "Jay-Z", "Dead Gal Walking", and "I am Kimmy Blanco", which have verses that allegedly are directed at dissing Minaj. Discrography Discography= Discography of Nicki Minaj, an American rapper and singer, consists of three studio albums, three Mixtapes One Reissue albums, and three Collaboration albums. History 2007-2009= After releasing her three Mixtapes Playtime Is Over (2007), Sucks Free (2008), and Beam Me Up Scotty '' (2009), Minaj gained a cult following over the years. Once signed to Young Money Entertainment in 2009, she released a compilation album with other members of Young Money Entertainment titled ''We Are Young Money. Two of the singles featured Nicki, "BedRock" and "Roger That" and earned commercial success (the former peaked #2 in Billboard Hot 100 chart). |-|2010-2011= Minaj's debut studio album Pink Friday was released on November 19, 2010, and reached the top of the Billboard 200. Before the release of the album, Minaj released her first official solo single "Massive Attack" that happened to be the lead single of her debut album, Pink Friday. The single was considered a flop so an official lead single, "Your Love," was released in quick succession. The single was an accidental release that garnered Minaj a number one single on the U.S. Rap Songs chart. The period included a large number of high-profile guest appearances, including the hit singles "My Chick Bad," "Lil Freak," "Bottoms Up," and "Monster." She later released "Check It Out" with singer and rapper will.i.am. It reached the top thirty in Australia, Canada, Ireland, the Netherlands, the United Kingdom, and the United States. She released five more singles. The next three ("Right Thru Me," "Did It On Em" and "Moment 4 Life") were chart successes peaking in the top five of the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop and Rap Songs charts). "Moment 4 Life" topped both charts and becomes her first number-one hit on the former. "Super Bass" has reached the top ten in the US, UK, Canada, Australia and New Zealand, becoming her most successful song. The song has since went 4x platinum. The last single of her album was "Fly," featuring Barbadian singer Rihanna, gaining moderate success. |-|2012= Minaj released her second studio album Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded on April 3, 2012. The album entered the UK Albums Chart and the US Billboard 200 at #1. The first two promotional singles were released in December 2011 ("Roman in Moscow" and "Stupid Hoe"). The lead single, "Starships", was released on February 14, 2012, one day after her performance at the Grammys. "Starships" became Minaj's second most successful song, peaking in the top 10 in over 9 different countries, including the United States. It has since went multi-platinum in many countries including the US and Australia. "Right by My Side" featuring Chris Brown was released as the second single. It impacted U.S. Rhythmic and Urban radio on March 27, 2012. It debuted and peaked at #51 on the Billboard Hot 100. It also entered at #52 on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs and has peaked at #21. On April 24, 2012, her third single "Beez in the Trap" featuring 2 Chainz officially impacted U.S. Urban radio and officially impacted U.S. Rhythmic radio on May 29, 2012. The song has been certified Gold. It debuted at #56 on the Billboard Hot 100 and has peaked at #48. It peaked at #7 on both the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs and US Rap Songs. The fourth single and second international single, "﻿Pound the Alarm" was released on July 8, 2012 in the UK. On July 17, 2012, it officially impacted U.S. Mainstream radio and officially impacted U.S. Rhythmic radio on July 31, 2012. It debuted at #92 on the Billboard Hot 100 and has peaked at #15. It went double Platinum in Australia, and Gold in New Zealand and the US. It peaked at #1 on the Hot Dance/Club Play Songs chart (her 1st as a solo act). |-|2012 (The Re-Up)= On November 19, 2012, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded was re-released under the name Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up. A promotional single (originally the lead single), "The Boys", was released on September 13, 2012. It officially impacted Rhythmic Radio on September 25, 2012. The fifth single and third international single, "Va Va Voom" was released in the UK on October 8, 2012. It officially impacted U.S. Mainstream radio on October 23, 2012. Before its release date, the song debuted at #79 on the Billboard Hot 100 around the release of the album. It re-entered at #98 and has peaked at #22. The first single for the re-release and sixth single overall, "Freedom", was released on November 3, 2012. The second single for the re-release and seventh and final single overall, "High School", officially impacted Rhythmic radio on April 16, 2013. It had debuted at #66 on the Billboard Hot 100 and has peaked at #64. It has also peaked at #20 on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop songs, and #15 on the US Rap Songs. |-|2013= On July 23, 2013, Rich Gang (various members of Young Money & Cash Money) released a collaboration album titled Rich Gang. The lead single, "Tapout", was released on March 12, 2013 which featured Nicki on the track. It officially impacted Rhythmic radio on May 7, 2013, and Urban radio on May 14, 2013. It debuted at #100 on the Billboard Hot 100 and has peaked at #44. It has also peaked at #10 on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop songs, and #8 on the US Rap Songs. |-|2014-2015= Young Money released their second collaboration album titled Rise of an Empire on March 11, 2014. Nicki was featured on the buzz/3rd single "Lookin Ass", and also on the promotional single "Senile" Her third studio album, The Pinkprint, was released on December 15, 2014. Lookin Ass was released on February 12 as a buzz single for the project, Chi-Raq was released on April 7 as the 1st street single, and Yasss Bish was released on May 2 as the 2nd street single. The lead single, "Pills N Potions", was released on May 21, 2014. It impacted Rhythmic on May 27, Urban radio on June 3, and Pop radio on June 10. It debuted at #47 on the Billboard Hot 100 and has peaked at #24. It had also peaked at #7 on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart, and #2 on the US Rap Songs chart. The second single, "Anaconda" was released on August 4, 2014. It impacted Rhythmic and Top 40 radio on August 12. It debuted at #19 on the Billboard Hot 100 and has peaked at #2 becoming her highest peaking song. It had also peaked at #1 on both the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart and the Rap Songs chart. The third single, "Only", was released on October 28, 2014. It impacted Urban and Rhythmic radio on November 4. It debuted at #54 on the Billboard Hot 100 and has peaked at #12. It has also peaked at #1 on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart and #1 on the Rap Songs chart. The fourth single, "Bed of Lies", was released on November 16, 2014. It impacted Rhythmic radio on November 18. The song debuted and peaked at #70 on the Billboard Hot 100. It also peaked at #19 on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart and #16 on the Rap Songs chart. List of collaborations with Jones *Everywhere We Go *Grindin' Making Money *Wanna Minaj? (Nicki Minaj freetstyle) Category:Beefs Category:Artists Category:Beefs Category:Female Collaborations Category:Collaborations Category:Artists